


Chimney

by shan_love



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_love/pseuds/shan_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You DO know it isn’t possible, right?”</p><p>Laura didn’t bother to try and restrain the urge to roll her eyes. “Says the three hundred year old VAMPIRE.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimney

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hollstein fic! 
> 
> I wish it was better and longer, my apologies. :/

“You _do_ know it isn’t possible, right?”

Laura didn’t bother to try and restrain the urge to roll her eyes. “Says the three hundred year old _vampire_ ,”

“Three hundred thirty four,” she corrected with an impish gleam in those smoky eyes, “And you didn’t answer the question, cutie; don’t think I didn’t notice,”

She sighed. “Yes, Carm; I know it’s impossible for a large man in a red suit to fit down _one_ chimney, let alone millions of them, in one night,”

“The cookies say otherwise, cupcake,” she drawled.

She huffed, turning from her humble offering of milk, cookies, and carrots (for the reindeer) to face her roommate/girlfriend with an openly exasperated look. “You know, for a _three hundred and thirty four year old_ supernatural creature,” she began, “You are _seriously_ lacking in the whimsy department,”

“I can be whimsical when it suits me,” she protested, “I just don’t put a lot of stock in fat men who fly around giving presents to all the good little boys and girls; it’s too…commercial,”

“Didn’t you have Santa Clause? As a kid, I mean,” she asked, unsure. Laura had done a little research into Carmilla’s time before but history had never been her strongest suit and it was far more enjoyable to just _ask_ the vampire than it was to surf through the web.

“ _Sankt Nikolaus_ was not an unknown figure in Castle Karnstein,” she admitted with a slight shrug, “Though he was different than he is now. Wilder and often more…Christian,” she sniffs with something akin to disdain, “I feel Krampus was a more well-known mythical figure of my time, though,”

“Krampus?” Laura repeated, tilting her head to the side, “What’s that?”

“The goblin to your creampuff-coddling, toy-toting Santa,” she said with a quiet laugh, “Look it up sometime, cutie; men still dress up like him every year in Austria,”

“Seriously?” she asked, “I’ve never heard of him before,”

“You aren’t Austrian,” she said with a shrug, “Besides, I can’t see you wanting to trade in your jolly old fat man for a wildling that has a penchant for whipping and kidnapping bad kids,”

Laura blanched. “Uh, no. That’s alright. I’ll just stick to my cookies and milk, thanks,”

Carmilla shrugged, impish expression still firmly in place. “Your choice, cutie. I kind of miss the stupid monster, myself; far more effective at controlling one’s bad nature than the threat of coal in one’s stocking,”

“Says you,” the blonde said, “That’s threat enough for me,”


End file.
